


Into the Mist

by Pra370r1an



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lumity, Spooky story season is upon us, and whats spookier than being lost in the woods, but background kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an
Summary: A spooky forest, a missing friend, and someone or something stalking the mist.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

“So what did Luz call these again?”

Gus finished constructing the gooey snack and looked back towards Willow finishing her last bite. “I don’t know. When I asked she just said she needed more then laughed for like 5 mins!”

“Why was that so funny?” Willow asked as she speared another of the soft marsh cylinders.

“You know, I asked and she said we had to look at a sandlot together sometime.”

“I take it you didn’t understand that?” Willow chuckled as she held her cylinder over the fire. 

“Far as I can tell these mellows grow from the sand? And that’s not boring to watch? Humans are fascinating.” Gus took a bite of his snack as he examined one of the ingredients.

“Oh no!” Willow pulled her mini spear away from the fire, her cylinder properly aflame. She waved it back and forth rapidly before blowing on it, extinguishing the flame. 

Gus looked around at the clearing they were in. The campfire was centrally located with some logs and rocks to sit on around it. A couple tents were further away closer to the edge of the forest. It was rather strange to be camping for no reason other than entertainment, but it was Luz’s idea and Gus was always ready to try some human things. They had such interesting ideas about entertainment, and as soon as the island started cooling Luz had been adamant about this trip. 

“Hey,” Gus looked around again “Where did Luz run off to anyway?”

“Amity said she wanted to tell her something and they walked off together. About time too.” Willow explained as she stuck her burnt cylinder onto some chocolate and a cracker. “Does this look right?”

“You need another cracker,” Gus stated handing the roll of crackers over, “it goes over the chocolate.”

“Oh thanks Gus.” Willow took another cracker out, assembled her dessert sandwich and took a bite.

“So what did Amity want to talk about?”

Willow swallowed and shot Gus a look, “You know…”

“No?” 

“Come on Gus, it’s pretty obvious. Amity’s not the best at hiding it.” 

Gus leaned back and thought about what possibly it could be. “Well I have noticed she gets red a lot now. Has she been getting sick?”

Willow rolled her eyes “You’re just as bad as Luz. You know what? I’ll tell you when you’re older Gus.”

“Hey I’m only 2 years younger than you! You can tell me!” Gus stated with a gesture at himself.

“I’ll let Luz and Amity tell you, Titan knows Luz won’t be able to keep it in.” Willow said with a giggle.

“WILLOW! GUS!”

“See? Can’t keep it in.” Willow smugly said. 

“Uhh Willow? That didn’t sound all too happy.” Gus looked to the edge of the forest as Luz ran into the clearing. She looked around wildly before zeroing in on her friends, frantically waving her hands and speaking fast in her strange human language.

“¡AMITY CAYÓ DE UN ACANTILADO! Ella trató de decirme algo y yo me acerqué más para que pudiera escuchar y cuando ella se dio la vuelta, tropezó y cayó por el borde! Tienes que venir a ayudar!” Luz shouted at Willow and Gus, all without taking a breath. 

Willow grabbed Luz’s shoulders in an attempt to stop her wild flailing “Luz. LUZ. Calm Down. We can’t understand you.”

“Luz breathe! Where’s Amity?” Gus shot up looking back the way Luz had come. 

Luz took some deep breaths and seemed to calm down, though Willow could tell she was still on edge. “A-Amity. Amity fell. We need to go help her now. Come on.”

Willow held tight on the human who had tried, unsuccessfully, to pull her back to the forest. “Luz hold on. Wait. What do you mean she fell?” 

“She wanted to tell me something. But she turned away from me and was sort of mumbling. So I got closer to hear. But she turned around suddenly and we were really close. So she jumped back. Right over the edge we were standing next to. And she could be really hurt and you need to come now!” Each sentence was accompanied by wild gestures and a frantic tone. Luz’s worry about her friend was evident. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Gus muttered and Willow nodded dumbly as the reality of the situation settled in. 

“Come on!” Luz begged and quickly led the other two back the way she came.

They raced back through the forest and shortly found themselves at the edge of a deep cliff. They could see the tops of trees not too far below them but the forest floor was obscured by a dull pink mist. 

“Amity?” Willow yelled down. There was no response. “Was she talking when you came to get us?”

“I-I didn’t think of that. She went over and I couldn’t see her so I ran back as fast as I could.” Luz spewed. “Dios mio what if she has a concussion and passed out when I could’ve kept her awake?” She started to hyperventilate again.

“Hey. Calm down.” Gus pulled Luz away from the edge and directed her to look at him. “You did the best you could. I’m sure she’s fine.”

“Gus is right Luz. I’ll just create some vines down to the ground and then we can magic her back up.” Willow knelt down and drew a spell circle. A vine grew around a nearby tree several times before slithering over the edge of the cliff and down into the mist.

“Ok,” Luz nodded taking deep breaths again. “Go down there, grab Amity, come back up. Get her to Eda or a healer or someone. Easy.” She did not sound confident. 

“Ok, I think it’s to the bottom.” Willow held the vine and tested it by leaning back from the tree. “I’ll go first, then you two follow. The vine will keep me from falling and then I can catch you if you fall.”  
With nods all around, Willow leaned back over the cliff. The Vine wrapped itself around her wrist and ankle to help her as she began the descent. Luz and Gus waited with baited breath as Willow lowered herself down, through the mist. Not long after she had disappeared, they could make out a light barely breaking through the pink cloud. 

“Guys? You can come down now.” Willow shouted up a moment later. 

“Can you see Amity?” Luz shouted back

“Just get down here.” 

Gus looked to Luz and saw the worry in her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey you go first. You’re the only one in healing coven classes. You can help Amity while Willow helps me down.”

Luz nodded her head in relief. “Thanks Gus.”

Luz gripped the vine and started lowering herself down. Briefly, she was reminded of the rope in gym class back in the human realm. She wondered why there was no gym class at Hexside for a second, before she was reminded of her friend possibly being seriously hurt. 

As she breached the mist, Willow was there to guide her the last foot or so. As soon as Luz was down Willow yelled up to Gus to “hurry down.” Luz glanced around frantically and noticed Willow had cast a light spell to light up the area. The pink mist swirled around them and in between the trees, so she could still see a decent distance away but no Amity. 

“Willow,” Luz turned and looked at her friend who was guiding Gus down in a similar manner. “Where’s Amity?” Luz asked in a small voice

Willow sighed, “I don’t know Luz, but look.” She led her friends over to a hedge by the wall of the cliff. “This hedge looks like something crashed into it from above, and there’s footprints heading away deeper into the forest.” She pointed between two trees. The mist swirled for a second then stilled. 

“So…the hedge broke her fall?” Luz asked.

“And if she’s walking, she must not be too injured,” Gus surmised. 

“Yeah but we still have to find her,” Luz seemed to be energized again. “Come on, the faster we find her the faster we can get out of these spooky woods.” She waved her friends forward and strolled deeper into the woods. 

Willow and Gus shared a worried glance before following their friend into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are not alone...

“Amity!? Amity!?” Luz shouted into the forest. They had been walking for 20 minutes and there was still no sign of the girl. Gus was out front using a light spell to follow the few footprints they saw every so often. So far it seemed as if Amity was just heading straight through the woods which confused Luz to no ends. 

“Where could she be going!?” Luz groaned in frustration.

“She’s just following proper lost in the woods safety.” Willow said from further back, examining a tree.

“Yea in case you get lost in the woods you have to keep moving so it’s more difficult for dangerous monsters to find you.” Gus supplied. “It’s basic Boiling Isles survival.”

“So, the exact opposite of what to do if you want to be found by your friends?” Luz groaned. “You witches can sure be backwards sometimes.”

“Well usually if someone goes missing it’s a simple oracle spell to find out where they’ll be,” Gus looked back at Luz. “It’s actually one of the biggest Oracle Coven jobs. A lot of people go missing here.” He said softly.

“And of course, I still haven’t figured out any Oracle Glyphs.” Luz pulled a hand down her face. “Whatever lets just hurry up and get Amity, and get out of here.”

“Uhh Willow?” Gus pointed back behind Luz, “You ok there?” 

Luz looked back at her friend who was frantically looking from one tree to another. She ran from the tree she was standing by to another, pressing her hands to it and examining it closely. After a moment she took a couple steps back and looked up at the tree in awe.

“Do you guys know what this is?” She excitedly asked gesturing to the tree.

“Uhh…a tree?” Luz asked looking to Gus who shrugged in confusion.

“It’s not..well yes.” Willow shook her head. “But it’s much more! It’s a Palisman Tree!”

Gus gasped as Luz scratched her head. “You mean like Owlbert?”

“Yeah,” Gus moved towards the tree in awe. “I’ve never seen one before, but all palismans and staves are made from the wood of palisman trees. They are the only wood that can store magic, so witches started making staves with them to store their excess magic for emergencies or to cast more powerful spells.”

“Wow that’s amazing,” Luz stepped closer to the tree. She tried to imagine how many palismans and staves the one tree could supply. She wasn’t sure how witches did woodworking here, but she was sure it could be used to supply a great many witches with staves.

“Yes, but like Gus sort of mentioned they are incredibly rare. Normally only about 2 or 3 are found scattered around the Isle in a year. But these,” Willow gestured at the surrounding trees, “These are all palisman trees.”

“Wow a whole forest of palisman trees.” Gus spoke with absolute wonder in his voice. “We have to tell everyone about this. This forest could supply witches with staves for centuries.”

"After we find Amity," Willow reminded Gus.

Luz examined the tree in front of her then leaned over to look at the trees on the other side. She straightened up paying attention to how the trees had grown. “Something is weird about these trees.” 

Willow looked over at the Latina “What do you mean Luz?”

Luz looked from the tree directly in front of her to the tree directly behind her. “I don’t know. Something about these trees don’t feel natural.”

Before Willow could ask follow up question, Gus ran over to the pair extinguishing his light spell. 

“Hide, hide, hide!” He whisper yelled. 

Luz grabbed her friends and pulled them off the trail, while simultaneously Willow drew a spell circle growing a bush around them. Luz held her friend’s hands and for the first time she realized how dark the woods were.   
They stayed there crouched in that bush waiting for whatever had spooked Gus. The silence was deafening and Luz thought that was another thing weird about these woods. Surely, even at this time of night there should be animal sounds, but nothing. 

Thump Thump Wheeze 

Oh no, there was a sound. 

Thump Thump Wheeze

Footsteps, coming from back the way they had come. The wheezing and the steady heavy footfalls caused a growing sense of dread in Luz. Gus had shoved his head into Luz’s side and was trembling; while Willow   
seemed rooted in her spot. 

Thump Thump Wheeze

The footsteps stopped right by the bush, Luz could see through the leaves into the clearing they were standing in before, but whoever was there was hidden by the tree on their left. 

Wheeze Wheeze

A massive gloved hand appeared and reached down tracing a footprint. Luz noticed with alarm that the print pointed off the path towards them. Then the witch leaned forward and turned their head towards the bush. Luz had to cover her mouth to stop her gasp; her eyes wide open in fright but she couldn’t look away. The thing had a skull head like King but longer, larger and more beat up, giving it a feral look. Its head sat squat on its chest in front of a decent sized hump covered by its leather, weather worn clothes. Two bright unblinking green eyes seemed to glow in the dark and stare right through Luz. 

Luz bit down the growing panic and tried to convince herself that they were hidden by the bush and the dark. The creature stared in their direction for too long to be comfortable, the only sound its wheezing, before it looked back down. It examined the various footprints in front of it.

It got up after a second and turned towards Luz and her friends; but this time it was clear it was scanning the woods behind them. It's head moved back and forth searching the dark woods, before looking back up the path they were following then back again. It towered over them for a second, easily as tall as Eda and four times as broad, before lifting an enormous axe from his other hand onto its shoulder. The thing turned back with one final glance and continued down the path. 

Thump Thump Wheeze

Thump Thump Wheeze

Thump Thump…. 

The footsteps died away as the thing moved deeper into the woods. Her friends relaxed as the thing moved away but Luz was still tense with worry.

“It’s following Amity…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot and the mist thickens

“What was that thing? That scared me so bad I feel nauseous.” Gus shakily followed Luz and Willow back onto the path.

“A monster? Demon? A wild witch? Something bad that’s for sure.” Willow knelt down by the boot print it had left in the mud.

“Whatever it is, it’s looking for Amity. And we can’t let it find her.” Luz looked determined as she gazed in the direction the creature had disappeared. The mist had obscured the way forward. 

Willow nodded, “Yeah, I hate to actually fight that thing, so let’s be the one to find Amity.”

“So, what’s the plan? Because right now it seems to be follow the same prints that this thing is.” Gus gestured up the path. The three friends looked at one another unsure. 

“Well if we run into it my vines could slow it down. Hopefully…”

“And I have some glyphs, it didn’t seem to have trouble seeing in the dark. So maybe it’s sensitive to light?”

“But will that be enough? Illusion magic isn’t exactly known for combat.”

“It’ll have to do for now.” Luz said after a moment. No one made a move.

“Luz, I think we need help.” Willow looked around at the dark forest around them. “This is way too much for us to handle by ourselves. We need to get Eda or someone.”

“We can’t just leave Amity here! That thing will hunt her down and we don’t even know if she’s hurt at all. If it finds her, she won’t stand a chance Willow!” Luz stepped into Willows face and spoke with a finality, “We Are Helping Her.”

“I’m not saying we leave Amity to that demon,” Willow held her hands up and spoke calmly to her friend. “I’m just saying maybe one of us should head back for help.”

“Guys, guys stop fighting. Nobody has to leave; I can just create an illusion to go find Eda or someone to help.” Gus held up a hand and slowly traced a spell circle in the air. Gus got halfway through the motion before he grimaced, and it seemed like he struggled to continue his motion. He dropped the half-finished circle; his hands went to his knees and he huffed like he ran a great distance. 

“Gus! Are you alright?” Luz was in front of him in an instance, bending down to his level and squeezing his shoulder supportively.

“Yeah…Yeah, just a bit woozy. Must still be coming down from that adrenaline high.” He straightened up and gave a small smile to Luz, “Give me a second, I got this.” 

Luz nodded and took a step back. Gus took some deep breaths and slowly drew a circle. It took him a few seconds, stopping once or twice to catch his breath; but he completed the circle and, in a poof, a second Gus stood before them. The clone smiled wide, saluted and silently ran back the way they had come. 

“There, he’ll run to the Owl House a lot faster than we can.” Gus looked tired but proud, “Godspeed other Gus.”

“Good job Gus,” Luz patted his back.

“Yea but are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’ll be fine Willow, just have to take it easy on the spell craft.”

“Alright if we get into any trouble just stay behind us.” 

“I’m sure Luz could use her finger bullets to keep that demon away.” Gus shot Luz a finger gun.

Luz giggled, “They’re not actual guns Gus, I can’t shoot bullets from my fingers.”

“Really…” Gus rubbed his chin before pulling a little notebook out of his pocket and scribbled something down. “Not…actual…guns…” he muttered.

Willow looked over to Luz, “What’s a gun?”

Luz shook her head, “It’s not important. Can we get back to finding Amity? We’ve spent way too long here.” 

“Right. Come on.” 

Willow led the way moving cautiously through the mist. The darkness seemed to close around them, and the trees loomed menacingly overhead. The pink mist obscured their vision, and each teen half expected to have the demon jump in front of them at any second. A noise to their right made them all jump. A second later, the sound of fluttering wings came from their left. 

“What is that?” Willow whispered. 

They all waited with baited breath, scanning the woods before…

“Caw Caw,” a bird flew from a tree branch to land on the path in front of the teens. It hopped forward and turned its head to examine them.

Luz let out a sigh of relief, “Ok it’s just a crow” She knelt down and reached out to it. “Hey there little guy, are you lost in these woods too?”

The crow watched her come closer, cawed again and hopped onto Luz’s arm. Gus giggled, “hehe cute birdy.”

“Uhh Luz?” Willow took a step away from the bird, “We don’t have crows on the Boiling Isles.”

“What do you mean Willow? This is obviously a crow.” Luz pet it’s head, the crow leaning into the touch. “Wait…It’s wood?” 

“CAW CAW CAW CAW!!” The crow flapped it’s wings angrily before flying off, landing on a nearby branch watching them. 

“So that’s probably a palisman…” Luz pointed at the bird.

“Caw.”

“And the only person in the woods we’ve seen has been…” 

“Boy you sure are strong mister,” Luz and Willow turned towards their friend. Several feet back Gus was suspended, by the back of his clothes, in the air by a massive arm. Glowing green eyes examining him before turning towards the two girls. Gus smiled widely and looked unfocused at his friends. “Look guys a friend!” 

“What did you do to Gus!?”

“Put Him Down,” Luz shouted at the same time Willow did.

Wheeze Wheeze

The demon dropped its axe and started advancing towards them, its free hand reached out towards them. Luz and Willow moved back, Luz scrambling to grab some glyphs out and Willow started to draw a spell circle. Luz managed to get a glyph out and threw it at the skull head, a brilliant light flashed out. The demon dropped Gus and threw its hands up to block the light. At the same time Willow finished her spell circle and vines broke through the ground wrapping around its feet, causing it to fall. 

The demon shook its head and looked back at the vines restraining it. It reached back and started trying to untangle itself.

“Gus come on,” Luz ran forward and grabbed his hand dragging him away. Before she got too far the demon grabbed her leg. Luz let out a squeal and kicked out, hitting it square in the neck. 

HISSSSSSSSS 

The demon’s hand released her and flew towards its neck, as it released a horrible hiss.

“Come on,” Luz dragged Gus away and the three ran. 

“hehe He sounded like a snake,” Gus giggled.

“What is wrong with him!?” Luz shouted as they ran.

“It must have done something to him! Wait over here!” Willow stopped on the other side of a tree on a descending hill. Below the tree was a crevice big enough for the three to hide. They scrambled in, Luz keeping her hand over Gus’ mouth. The seconds dragged out like hours to the teens as they waited for any sign of pursuit. 

Thump Thump Thump Wheeze

They didn’t wait long; the demon was moving rapidly in their direction. 

Thump Thump Thump Wheeze

The footsteps stopped seemingly above them, and after a moment it jumped down in front of them. Willow barely contained a scream, and the three friends tried to burrow deeper into the dirt. The demon was facing away from them, scanning the forest before it. 

Wheeze Wheeze

The crow from earlier flew down and landed on its shoulder and seemed to look around as well. The demon took a couple steps forward and slammed a fist into a nearby tree causing a large indent and cracks forming in the bark. It held out its other hand and after a couple seconds its axe came flying by and was easily caught. 

Luz narrowed her eyes at that. It was like Eda’s staff. Her train of thought was derailed as she noticed the crow watching them.

“Caw Caw!”

The demon glanced at the crow then almost in slow motion started to turn his head behind him. Luz sat there terrified, sure they were caught now. Willow had turned away and hid her head by Gus. 

Just as Luz could see the glowing of the creature’s eyes a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the forest. The demon’s head whipped towards the source, away from the teens. The crow took off in the direction of the scream, and the demon lifted its axe in both hands and hurried that way as well. 

Thump Thump Wheeze

Luz let out a shaky breath as the demon moved away, her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. “Dios Mio, what was that!?”

“It’s official,” Willow leaned back from Gus looking just as worn out as Luz felt. “I hate this forest.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Listen to the sound of my voice. You trust me completely. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken from this trance.”

*Snap*

“That’s a great snapple impression Luz,” Gus giggled.

“Yea I don’t think he’s hypnotized Luz…” Willow said, worryingly looking through the mist. 

“Well then what happened to him?” She gestured to her friend who was obsessively watching his fingers move around his hand. 

“I don’t know Luz. But he was feeling weird before that demon showed up.”

“Not a demon,” Luz muttered deep in thought still thinking on Gus.

“What do you mean?” Willow looked back at her.

“Hmm? That thing. I don’t think it’s a demon. I’ve been taking demon classes from King and demon magic is more ingrained in their beings. It’s different from witch’s bile sacs.” Luz said in an offhand manner.

“Yes of course. Everyone knows that, but what does it have to do with that thing.” 

“Because demons can’t draw on the power in witches’ staves. And so far,” Luz turned to her friend and started counting on her fingers. “we’ve seen a palisman and an axe that behaves suspiciously like a staff.”

“So, it’s a wild witch? That’s not much better Luz. They are dangerous.”

“I mean Eda’s nice.”

Willow shot Luz a look.

“I mean when you get to know her…”

“…”

“She can be responsi-”

“…”

“Ok she’s dangerous.”

Willow patted Luz’s shoulder, “I’m glad you agreed so readily.”

Gus started patting Luz’s other shoulder, “Why are we doing this Willow?”

Willow let out a sigh, “Right. Gus.”

“Maybe he was poisoned?” Luz rubbed her chin as she regarded her friend. “Or he’s having an allergic reaction? Are palisman tree allergies common here?” 

“I’ve never heard of it, but they are really rare. So not a lot of people are exposed to them. Hmm...here.” Willow knelt down and drew a spell circle. A small red plant with fern leaves grew at Willows feet. Willow let out a breath and picked some of the flowers. 

“Here, these leaves have some decent antivenom and anti-poison qualities.”

“Wow, I’m not sure that’s how it works in the Human realm but thank god for magical plants,” Luz took the offered leaves. 

“Now we just have to get Gus to eat them.”

Luz looked at Gus, then down to the leaves in her hand, then back to Gus. She held out her hand towards him.

“Gus do you want to eat this?”

“Well if you’re not going to eat them, then sure!” Gus popped the leaves into his mouth and started chewing happily.

“Gus’s dad is never going to believe he’s eating his greens without complaining,” Willow giggled behind Luz.

“Ok,” Luz took a seat by a palisman tree. “Hopefully that helps, but we still have problems.” She looked at the palisman tree across from her, then to the ones on either side. “wait…”

Willow was busy trying to keep Gus from digging a hole with his hands, “What?” 

Luz stood back up and paced out the steps to the tree in front of her. She turned ninety degrees and paced out to the next tree, then another ninety degrees to the next one. And a final turn heading back to the original tree. “Willow…”

Willow slapped a leaf out of Gus’s hand as he tried to eat it. “Luz?”

“These trees are all exactly 12 and a half paces away from each other. And growing in straight lines in all directions…”

Willow stopped her efforts with Gus, who happily shoved another leaf in his mouth. She looked up at the palisman tree closest to her. “Wait…so…”

“All these trees were planted… By hand…” Luz finished her thought. 

“That’s… that’s impossible. I would have heard about it. That would be the story of the century!”

“Unless it was done by a wild witch…” Luz looked at Willow. “Who kept their secret safe by attacking anyone who finds out about it.” 

“Oh Titan! I don’t feel so good,” Willow leaned over, hands on her knees. She took several deep breaths as Luz came over and rubbed her back.

“Hey, it’s ok. We just have to find Amity and get out of here. We can handle one wild witch.”

“Normally I’d agree Luz. But Gus still isn’t getting better…” Willow panted out. 

“Hey! HEY!” Gus shouted out in the mist.

“Gus!” Luz and Willow shouted, turning back to where their friend was.

Gus looked up at them from his seat on the ground, trying to fit his fist into his mouth. “Wut?”

“What?” Luz questioned turning towards the mist as another Gus appeared in front of them.

“There you guys are! I’ve been looking for you! Or a way out of this canyon…” New Gus corrected. 

“Wait…” Luz pointed at the new Gus. “Are you the clone we sent for help?”

“Yes…About that…” Clone Gus rubbed the back of his head. “I went back to the vine to climb out the cliff but it was cut way above my head.” He gestured way above his head.

“It was cut?”

“Yea weird. You wouldn’t happen to know how that would happen?” Clone Gus asked.

Luz hung her head, “Yes. I have an idea.”

“Ok. Cryptic.” Clone Gus said, “Follow up question.” He pointed behind Luz, “What’s wrong with those two?”

Willow draped an arm over Luz, “Look Luz two Gus’s!” 

Gus came up on Luz’s other side, “Wow I thought I was already here! This is awkward…” 

Luz’s hand met her face, “Ok. I expected the leaves to not work, but now you’re acting weird too?” She looked to Willow who touched Luz’s nose with a soft “boop.”

“Leaves?” Clone Gus asked.

“Don’t ask…” Luz responded. “So, you couldn’t just walk up the side of the cliff or anything like that?” 

“Just because I’m an illusion, doesn’t mean I’m immune to Professor Newtonia’s Laws Luz…” Clone Gus looked disappointed at her.

“I uh…must have missed that class…” Luz looked away in embarrassment.

“That’s like Illusion 101 Luz,” Real Gus said, “Guess skipping the baby class wasn’t too smart huh?” He poked Luz’s face. 

“I am really regretting decisions…” Luz deadpanned. 

“Uhh Luz?” Clone Gus raised a finger.

“Oh, this is all my fault.”

“Luz??” 

“If I just kept my distance, Amity wouldn’t have fallen over the cliff,” Luz looked down dejectedly. 

“Luz!” Clone Gus grabbed Luz’s face. “Now is not the time!” He forced Luz to look behind her. 

For a moment, Luz didn’t notice anything strange behind her. Then the top of a tree moved. Something uncurled from the branches and stretched down to the forest floor. A long serpentine body slithered towards them before rearing up and screaming an inhuman scream at them. 

Clone Gus turned to the three friends, “QUICK! RUN!” He waved them away.

Willow and Gus turned and ran off into the forest but Luz stayed by the clone. 

“Wait! What about you!?”

“Luz!? I’m an Illusion! Run!”

The creature had closed the distance, in the meanwhile, towering above them with a growl.

Luz and Clone Gus screamed and hugged each other in fright.

“Luz quick! Use your acidic spit!”

“That’s not how that works!”

Clone Gus took a step back with his hands on his hips. He looked disappointed, “Well, what can you do?” 

Luz looked on in horror as a claw appeared in the middle of Clone Gus’s chest. He looked down, then back in surprise at Luz. “Oh…” was all he managed before he poofed in a cloud of dust.

The flaps on either side of the serpents face fluttered as it inhaled in front of Luz. Its yellow skin shined as it regarded the teen. Luz, to her credit, realized that the creature before her resembled the basilisk she defeated at Hexside.  
“Uhh… Hey, sorry for beating that Inspector at Hexside,” Luz started, backing away from the serpent. “If you even knew them…”

The basilisk regarded Luz, sniffing once again, before screaming its inhuman scream; baring its fangs at Luz who stumbled back in shock.

Luz fell down onto her back and scrambled away from the monster; yelling apologies. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

She couldn’t get away fast enough, and watched in horror as a claw raised swung towards her. 

“CAW CAW!”

Something grabbed the hood of her hoodie and pulled Luz back, away from the deadly swipe of the basilisk. Luz glanced back as a crow landed on her shoulder. The crow regarded Luz before flying up into the face of the basilisk. 

“CAW CAW CAW!”

Luz watched in wonder as the crow clawed at the basilisk’s face. It flew to the right, dodging a bite, before flying around the back to the left of the basilisk’s head. The basilisk looked from right to the left, tracking the bird. 

Before a massive fist connected to it’s face as it turned to the left. 

The basilisk was thrown away from Luz, crashing into a nearby palisman tree. The wild witch with its glowing green eyes placed itself between Luz and the beast. Sparing a glance at the human with its skull head, the witch hefted its axe in both hands and advanced towards the monster. Wheezing the entire time. 

Luz watched in shock as the basilisk shot from its prone position, but the wild witch raised its axe. The wild witch barely held it back, the basilisk’s fangs halted by the staff of the axe. Before the witch slammed the blunt end of the axe, towards the ground. 

The crow cawed again on Luz’s shoulder, and she was reminded of how much danger she was in. She looked at the crow who only cawed again and motioned with its head back towards the forest. 

Luz got up and ran. 

She wasn’t sure how far she ran before she stopped, but it was enough to be winded. Luz bent over and panted, her hand running through her hair wiping the sweat from her hair. 

“Caw Caw”

Luz’s head shot up, looking at the crow that apparently followed her to this part of the forest.

“Uhh…Shoo… Go away.” Luz waved her hands at the bird, but it didn’t move from the branch it was perched on. 

“Caw!”

Luz looked down, before bending her knees keeping her eyes on the crow, “I said…” Her hand curled around a rock. “LEAVE!” Luz hucked the rock towards the crow, which flew around her cawing several times in annoyance before flying away back the way they came.

Luz huffed doubled over, tired from the run before looking up. 

She looked to the right.

Then to the left. 

And back.

Luz was alone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Love and Monsters. Is it obvious?


	5. Chapter 5

Luz crept through the mist, darting from tree to tree. She stopped for a second looking around slowly before taking another step. Right onto a stick. The resulting snap seemed to echo around Luz, who froze in fear. She strained her ears for any sound of the witch or that basilisk. After a minute she relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Ok, Noceda. Let’s not lose your head,” She whispered to herself. “Just have to find your high as kite friends, and avoid horrible monsters.” A nervous laugh escaped her, “Easy.”

She continued on, even more aware of where she stepped. She came upon some large rocks laying together, glancing through a gap she could make out a small sheltered area. 

A crow cawed in the distance.

Luz jumped around checking all the trees for any sign of the crow, but a second caw placed it firmly out into the mist. However, it did sound closer. Luz knew she needed to run. She glanced back to the opening, before making up her mind and crawling under the rocks. 

The rocks covered her from the sky, and the shadows thrown over Luz offered her some cover. She could see out the hole but was sure anything would need to get down on her level to see her. 

*Thump Thump Wheeze* 

Luz shrunk further back into the darkness as the wild witch thumped into her view. It held it’s axe in its right hand, slowly rotating its arm. Its other arm rubbed its shoulder in, what Luz hoped, was discomfort.

“Caw Caw!”

The witch stopped as the crow circled it. It held out its palm out as the crow dropped something from it was holding in its feet. The crow landed next to the object and looked up at the witch. The witch looked back at the crow, tilting its skull and gesturing back the way the crow came. The Crow nodded and cawed before flapping back into the mist. The wild witch readjusted, leaning its axe against its good shoulder and examined the object, holding it up to what little light filtered to the forest floor.

Luz couldn’t stop the gasp as she recognized Gus’ notebook.

The witch’s head snapped towards Luz’s hiding place, still holding the notebook open. It slowly closed the book and picked its axe back up. It thumped slowly over towards the rocks, the wheezing growing louder to Luz’s horror. A tree trunk sized boot stopped in front of the opening, Luz held her breath praying to God or the Titan or to anyone who would listen. 

The crow cawed again in the distance, and Luz was elated as the boot moved away. Thumping away towards the cawing. 

“Oh, thank you, whoever just helped with that,” Luz whispered as she crawled from the hole a minute later. Taking a cautious look the way the witch went, before looking back the way it came.

“Ok, I hope it took care of that basilisk. Much rather deal with evil witches than deadly monsters.” She looked back into the mist the witch disappeared in, “Though if it has Gus’ scent then I may be dealing with it sooner rather than later.”

With a sigh, Luz rubbed her face with both hands before following the witch into the mist. Several caws in the distance led her blindly towards where she hoped her friends would be. The fact that the crow was still cawing, let Luz hope her friends hadn’t been found yet. After a few minutes, she heard voices.

“I’m so glad we found you!” Willow said ahead of her.

“Friends!” Luz whispered to herself.

“I’m so glad to see you guys too!” Luz recognized Amity’s voice. “It was so scary running through this forest by myself.”

“Amity!” Luz said, running towards her friends.

“But you had your abomination for company!” Gus said. “And he found my notebook!”

Luz’s eyes flew open as she came into the clearing in front of her. Her feet planted in front of her as she tried to stop, but she slid on the wet dirt floor and landed on her back. Luz crawled backwards frantically towards the safety of the trees, rolling to the side behind a palisman tree on the edge of the woods. 

Before her the wild witch turned from where it was handing Gus his book, scanning the part of the forest Luz was hiding by. Luz’s friends stood nearby with Willow hugging Amity and Gus double checking his notebook. Luz hyperventilated in fear, leaning against a tree, before taking a couple deep breaths and chancing a look.

The witch had turned away, regarding her friends for the time being as they joked and giggled in that weird carefree way. Luz hid behind the last line of trees in the forest, a small clearing before her stretched a bit beyond where her friends were before dropping off into a fall before rising again in a cliff face. A large basket could be seen by the edge.

“Wait, where’s Luz?” Amity asked.

“She’s around,” Willow said patting Amity’s arm.

“Yea she was super worried!” Gus enthusiastically responded. 

“Oh, she’s so nice, and pretty. I love that about her! … The nice part!” Luz looked in concern at Amity’s red face, whatever is happening to them seems to be getting worse. 

“And the pretty part. Right Amity?” Willow giggled at Amity’s fluttering ears.

“Hey Mr. Man. What are you doing?” Gus asked the wild witch who was drawing a brown spell circle in the air. The witch only wheezed in response as it completed the circle, before reaching up two of its fingers into the circle. It pulled the two fingers thru the circle creating three spell circles.

“Wow I wonder if Eda could do that?” Luz wondered briefly, before the witch flicked the three spells onto her friends. Luz looked on in horror as her friends dropped, she waited in tense silence before she noticed their chests moving. “Just a sleep spell. They’re still alive…”

The wild witch kneeled down and examined the teens for a second, before scooping them up and heading towards the basket in the clearing. A hatch opened up on the side letting them on. 

“This is bad…” Luz watched as her friends were placed, gently, on one side of the basket before the witch turned and closed the hatch. A caw came from further down the forest and the crow flew to the basket. 

“Caw! Caw!” it shook it’s head at the witch, then gesturing back to the woods.

The witch tilted its head and gestured back behind it in confusion.

“Caw!” the crow shook its head again.

The witch looked into the basket, looking at the teens, it looked back at the crow and held up three fingers.

The crow shook its head, “Caw caw caw caw!”

The witch tilted its head the other way and lifted a fourth finger.

“Caw caw!” The crow nodded enthusiastically.

The witch raised its hand, seemingly to smack its own skull face, before stopping awkwardly. It stared at the hand for a second before dropping it, knocking lightly on the top of the basket. It stopped, seemingly making up its mind as it pointed towards the crow. It gestured back towards the woods, before pointing at itself then gesturing up and back.

The crow cawed once, nodding, before flying off. Luckily not towards Luz. The witch shook its head before looking out towards the forest. Luz ducked back behind the tree before she could be spotted and waited. Nothing happened before a soft clicking could be heard. 

Luz leaned slowly around, “Oh no.” The basket was raising slowly into the air away out over the gap. The witch was turned away from Luz, operating some crank attached above the basket. “Oh no, no, no, no.”

Luz looked in panic as her friends were being, slowly, abducted. “I have to do something,” she grabbed at her glyphs pulling out a fire one. She got up and took some deep breaths. Before running into the clearing. The basket was a short way away from the edge, lifting up and away. Luz hit the end and jumped out a war cry on her lips, holding her glyph up. 

“Caw!” 

Something ripped the glyph from Luz’s hand, causing her to turn slightly in shock. This threw off her leap and she realized she would just miss the end of the basket. With a yelp her hands cartwheeled forward, scrambling for something to catch her as she started to fall. Then she gripped something. And something gripped her back.

Luz slowly opened her eyes, staring right back into the glowing green of the wild witch. One arm was holding Luz up by the front of her hoodie, which Luz held on tightly to. The other was around Luz’s mouth keeping her from crying out. The witch leaned in examining Luz, wheezing as it turned its head in curiosity.

Luz stared back wide eyed considering her options. If she tried to get another glyph the thing could just drop her. It couldn’t drop her as long as she held onto its arm. She could try biting but Luz wasn’t sure what good that would do. 

The witch leaned in further, unnerving Luz with its unblinking stare. Luz watched as it leaned around her and looked down over the edge of the basket. 

‘Dios Mio, its going to drop me,’ Luz thought, ‘Ok, just hold on! And Don’t Look Down!’

Luz was already looking down and it was worse than she thought. 

The drop wasn’t as far as she thought, but it was still a decent drop. The worst part, however, were the several basilisks seeming to nap in a pile, before a huge cave opening, at the bottom. One seemed to stir slightly before cuddling back into the pile, going back to sleep.

Luz sighed in relief and glanced back at the witch which was watching her back. She slowly shook her head no, pleading with her wide eyes. The skull glared back expressionlessly, before it slowly removed the hand from Luz’s mouth. It reached up and put a single finger in front of its skull. 

Luz nodded numbly, which the witch returned, and she was hoisted into the basket, placed by her friends. Luz stumbled away, standing defiantly between her friends and the witch. She fumbled around before holding out a shaking random glyph in front of her.

The witch tilted its head at Luz, before shaking its head and turning back towards the crank. It ignored Luz, who contemplated attacking but was stopped as the crow landed on the witch’s shoulder. The crow watched Luz, holding her fire glyph in its beak. Luz glared at the bird for a second, the soft clicking and wheezing filling her ears. She pointed menacingly at the bird before turning towards her friends.

Her friends didn’t seem too worse for wear, Luz looked them over for any new injuries. Willow and Gus seemed the same since she left them, consciousness notwithstanding. Amity, however, had several scrapes and forming bruises over her, most undoubtedly from her fall off the cliff. For the first time that night, Luz allowed herself to relax a bit. Amity was ok, still in mortal danger but ok. They all were.

That’s when Luz noticed the clicking had stopped. She turned around watching as the wild witch went to other side of the basket, looking down. Luz noticed something and glanced up at the clear night sky. The basket had breached the pink mist, following a pink rope previously unseen in the mist towards the top of the new cliff. 

Luz and the wild witch looked at each other. She held her glyph out again a little surer this time, daring it to come for her. The witch shook its skull before looking up, a hand came up to where the skull and neck met. Luz watch curiously as a previously unknown tube came into view, which the witch struggled with before pulling it off the skull part.

*HISSSSSSSSSS*  
The same hiss from before assaulted Luz’s ears before the witch twisted the end of the tube shutting it off. Dimly Luz realized the wheezing stopped. The tube was dropped and both hands met the base of the neck. Luz watched in horror as the skin was peeled off from the bottom up. No, it was a mask she realized as a bushy beard and pale skin showed underneath. One hand reached up and gripped the end of the skulls muzzle, pulling it up on top of the head. A mouth surrounded by a brown beard spat out another tube, which reminded Luz of a mouth guard. Green eyes blinked rapidly before focusing on Luz.

“Kid. You are in a LOT of trouble…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition is long, so one more chapter till the end. probably...

“You’ll be in trouble if you keep messing with my friends!” Luz said far more bravely than she felt.

“What are you talking about kid?” The witch said turning back to the device at the top of the basket. The basket started moving as the clicking continued. 

“I mean you’ve been terrorizing us all night and abducted my friends!” Luz pointed back at her unconscious friends. “What did you do to them!?”

“I cast a sleep spell so they wouldn’t alert the basilisks.” He glanced at Luz from over his hump, “You remember the basilisks? Keep your voice down.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Luz said, voice a bit lower. “I’m talking about the other spell you cast when you attacked us!” 

“I was just trying to get you out of that forest!” The witch stopped and moved towards the door. He opened it revealing a wooden platform and a path leading to a shack, before turning and pointing at Luz. “And from what I remember YOU attacked me.”

“If that’s true, why didn’t you just say something?” 

“I can’t speak in the mask kid!” He pointed at the skull on top of his head. “Thank you for almost breaking the air tube by the way.” He summoned a scroll out of the air and sent a quick text before turning back to Luz. “Now come on kid. We need to get them inside quick.”

He took a step towards the teens before Luz stepped in front of him. “Woah, wait. You’re not going anywhere near them,” she said pointing at him.

“Kid we don’t have time!” He easily pushed her to the side, and gently picked up Gus and Willow. “If we don’t hurry then the effects become permanent and they will lose their magic forever!” 

“What!? Effects of what!?”

“Just pick up your friend and hurry up,” he said as he stepped out of the basket and headed towards the shack. “I’ll explain after we fix it.”

Luz stood there, questions swirling before spinning around. Amity was still laying there, sleeping peacefully before her, a contented smile on her face. ‘She’s cute when she’s asleep like this. Wait not the time Noceda.’   
Luz scooped up Amity and hurried after the witch. “Hold on Amity, I’m just carrying you to a wild witch’s shack.” Luz whispered, “And he will heal you, apparently, just like the grudgby match.”

“Thanks Luz,” Luz looked down in surprise when Amity whispered back. To her surprise Amity seemed to still be asleep, as she snuggled up into Luz. “I’m so happy I met you.” 

Luz blushed when she heard Amity. ‘She’s probably still loopy or something.’ Luz thought a bit disappointedly.

“Hurry up kid,” the witch called. Luz watched as the crow palisman landed on the door handle and pulled it open for the witch. He walked in “Get in here!”

Luz followed him in, giving the crow a wary glance as she passed. The inside was a single room, bunkhouse? In the back was a kitchen area and some doors but the front was filled with numerous beds. The crow flew in after Luz and landed on a perch by the door.

“Just put her on that bed,” the witch gestured after placing Gus down and turned to put Willow in another. 

Luz carried Amity over and gently placed her down. Luz looked to see the witch open a nearby cabinet and start searching around. She turned back to Amity and cupped her cheek, extremely worried for her friends. Especially Amity.

“So, what’s wrong with them?” She looked back as the witch started pulling some clear masks and tubes. 

“It’s a reaction to the Palisman trees,” he handed the three masks to Luz. “Here put these on your friends.” 

“So, it’s an allergic reaction?” Luz gently lifted her friends head and slid the mask straps behind them. 

The witch opened a closet pulling out a large metal cask of some sort, effortlessly lifting it up. “Uhh, it’s more poisoning? It’s complicated plant and healing coven stuff.” He set it down with a thud in the middle of the three beds. “Which, I mean it was explained to me, but I’m not in those tracks.” He fiddled with a piece on top of the cask before turning to Luz with his hand out. “Ok, tubes quickly.” 

Luz handed the tubes over and the witch attached the ends to the cask. With a final turn of a knob he let out a sigh. “Ok that should do it. Now we wait.”

“So, they’re going to be ok?” Luz watched her friends sleep breathing the air from the cask. “And what’s MIA?” she asked reading the side of the cask.

“Magically Infused Air,” he took a seat on a bed, taking the mask off before starting to unbutton his jacket. “I’m pretty sure we got to them on time, but my Healing Coven buddy is swinging by soon to look them over.” He struggled out of his coat, the crow helping a bit, revealing his hump was actually another, narrower MIA cask. He slipped out of the straps with a sigh and the cask landed on the bed. “That’s so much better. You kids really put me through my paces.” He pulled up his sleeves and removed a construction power glyph from each arm. 

“So, what was that place? And who are you?” Luz followed the witch as he got up and headed back towards the kitchen. He rubbed his shoulder again as he went.

“My name is Aedi. Aedi FiCate.” Aedi gestured to a chair and table as they passed. “I’m responsible for that forest. Who are you human?”

“Luz Noceda,” she replied taking a seat. Watching as he grabbed a teakettle and filling it. He placed it on the lit stove and turned to take a seat across from her. “You planted the trees? Or you just watch over it?”

“Both I guess,” Aedi sighed. “My first job in the Construction Coven was working palisman tree wood into staffs. I worked closely with some Plant Coven witches, and I learned how rare they are.” He sunk into himself, looking away before gesturing vaguely. “Well I got it into my head that we could improve the system. So, I started talking with a bunch of other witches, both construction and plant. We magicked out the details of a plan, and I got an audience with the Emperor.”

“You met with the Emperor? And discussed mixing magic?” Luz asked incredulously. 

Aedi snorted at Luz’s question, “He had the same look you do. Well I think…But he was more open when I explained this wasn’t mixing magic, more of a collaboration between covens. He still wasn’t thrilled but he saw the value of growing our own palisman trees.”

The teapot started to whistle, and Aedi got up to take it off the stove. Luz stayed quiet as he moved about the small kitchen, eventually he slid a teacup across to her. “So, what happened?” she asked softly as he took a drink of his tea. 

Aedi sat there with a fond look on his face, “Well, we started work. The plant coven witches had told us the perfect atmosphere to grow palisman trees, and the construction coven shaped the valley we were just in to help create that environment. We all lived in this bunkhouse.” he gestured around. “We became great friends working together, shaping the soil, checking the growths, working out the best way to grow these trees. Plant witches can’t just grow them apparently; they have to be natural. Which is why we were so excited when we saw the first sprouts.” He chuckled while looking wistfully out the window. 

“If this was so important, then where is everyone?” Luz asked looking around.

Aedi’s smile fell as he looked back at his tea, “As the trees matured, we discovered a side effect…” He took a deep breath, “Some of us started getting more tired and winded through the day. Sometimes, people would seem drunk or something, but everyone would be alright by the next day. Then one day, we woke up and the mist was there.”

“The mist? what is it though?” 

“It’s a natural byproduct of palisman trees, that they use to seep magical nutrients from their surroundings.” A female witch in white robes closed the front door of the bunkhouse, “Hello Aedi, Crane.” She nodded to them then to the crow by the front door.

“Sana, finally. My Healing Coven friend,” Aedi turned to Luz, before looking back at Sana. “Those three couldn’t have been in there for a couple hours. Can you just check them over?”

Sana nodded before sitting down by Gus, she drew a blue spell circle. A ball of light appeared, which she angled down opening Gus’s eye examining him.

Luz watched her before turning back to a morose Aedi. “So, it sapped their magic? And that’s why I wasn’t effected?”

Aedi shrugged, “Seems that way human. The mists grew as the days wore on and so did the effects on the workers. Sana was assigned to figure out what was happening, but it was a little too late.”  
Luz leaned forward almost as much as Aedi’s shoulders dropped. Clearly it was difficult subject for him, but Luz needed to know what might be happening to her friends. “What happened?” she whispered.

“It seems,” Sana called next to Willow, “that too much exposure can cause permanent loss of magic in witches.” She paused before looking back to Luz with a sad look, “Out of the twelve who worked here, only four still have their magic.”

“That’s horrible… Wait, what about my friends?” Luz looked between Aedi and Sana.

“They’ll be fine. Though they are going to be sore when they wake up.” Sana said, “The MIA helps replenish their magic and flushes the mist from them. Looks like you got them hooked up in time.” She came over to the kitchen taking a seat to Luz’s right. 

Luz sat back down thinking of some of her mom’s stories, “Like oxygen for smoke inhalation… So, why didn’t you know about the mist? You had plant coven witches and worked with palisman trees before, right?”

Aedi shook his head, “That’s partly why it took so long to figure out. Apparently, all palisman trees give it off, but only in such small quantities that it’s practically invisible. When there’s a tree in the wild a witch may feel slightly more winded after casting a spell by one, but nothing drastic.”

“But when you make a whole forest of them,” Sana continued, “The effects stack. Aedi and I created specialized equipment to let us work in the mist. And we had almost convinced the Emperor we had it under control.”

“Then the basilisks showed up, they found a ready food source in the mist,” Aedi looked at Luz with a dead look. “We lost…well we lost. Emperor Belos declared the Titan wanted the area sealed off, and that I’d be the one to keep people out.”

“We destroyed the paths into the valley, Aedi patrols the area for people; and when he finds them, he calls me.” Sana said. “I think I’m out here at least once every other month.”

“Well you might want to redesign that mask because that is terrifying in the dark…” Luz gestured to the gear in the bed.

“To be fair,” Aedi looked at Luz, “there’s usually not an immune human among the loopy trespassers.” 

“Fair enough… What happens now?” Luz asked.

“You and Sana stay the night, she gives all of you a once over in the morning, then we drop you off wherever. And you never come back.” Aedi got up and placed his cup in the sink. “I’m going to bed.” He made his way over to a door and moved inside.

“Don’t mind him,” Sana gave a reassuring smile to Luz. “He means well but he gives himself a lot of undeserved blame. Your friends should be up by tomorrow so let’s try to get some sleep.

Sana took a bed closer to the kitchen, the only bed with an extra pillow. While Luz took the bed next to Amity, watching her sleep peacefully. It was a long day of running and fear, and she expected to be out like a light in no time. But her mind raced with all she learned, and her worry for her friends was only partially satisfied. Eventually she slept, but her dreams were filled with skulls and screams and ominous, pink mists.


	7. Chapter 7

Luz felt her bed shift and she grumbled at King as she tried to burrow back into her pillow. Vaguely she heard soft voices on the other side of the room and smelt something cooking, a sizzle reached her ear reminding her of the bacon her mami would make on Christmas. Luz tried to will herself back to sleep but something she couldn’t quite place was bothering her. 

‘What could it be?’ Luz thought. ‘Oh well, if it was important, I would remember.’

The bed shifted again and Luz could now tell someone was sitting on the edge next to her. A hand ran softly through her hair. 

Luz sighed and leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling. “That’s nice Eda,” She mumbled. Eda had really leaned into the motherly instinct since Luz saved her from the emperor, even attempting to find her a bed since her stay seemed more permanent at the moment. Though every mattress salesman they’ve visited seems to be con-artists according to Eda. Luz was sure she’d find the perfect mattress soon. Something like this one. 

Luz frowned. She didn’t have a mattress yet…

The events of the previous night came flooding back and she sprung up in bed with a shout.

Smacking her head against Amity’s. 

“Luz!” Amity rubbed her forehead in pain. “What’s was that for!?”

“Oh! Amity! I’m so sorry!” Luz held her own head, looking at her friend. “Amity!” Luz stopped before throwing her arms around the witch. “You’re alright! I was so worried!”

Amity tensed up for a second before hugging Luz back, “I’m ok Luz. I’m still a bit sore and unsure about most of last night, but I’m ok.” 

“Good,” Luz leaned back looking at her friend before a confused look came over her face. “Wait, were you watching me sleep?” 

Amity’s face turned bright red and she looked away quickly, “I-I mean you slept in pretty late, and you looked so pretty. I mean peaceful! I’m sorry! That’s such a weird thing to do!”

“Hey Amity. It’s ok,” Luz said softly. “It’s tough to be worried about your friends. I would have done the same.” She smiled at the witch.

“Luz! You’re awake” Gus yelled from across the room. Willow and Gus sat at the table with a very tired looking Aedi, who all looked over at Luz. Sana waved at Luz from the stove before turning back to the skillet. 

“Friends!” Luz shouted in relief. “You’re ok!” Luz climbed out of the bed and grabbed Amity’s hand pulling her towards the group. 

“Minus a killer headache, yea we’re ok,” Gus nodded as the two sat at the table.

“Some are too ok I think,” Aedi grumbled taking a sip from a mug.

“Aedi. Be nice,” Sana chided without turning from the stove. 

“I’ll be nice when she stops bothering me,” Aedi stuck a thumb at Willow in the chair next to him. 

“But It’s a FOREST of Palisman Trees! I need to know everything!” Willow gestured dramatically outside while staring at Aedi.

“I told you. I’m in the construction coven. I don’t know the exact soil composition we used, or what the mist is composed of. The plant coven took all of that information.” He stated very slowly and with a tired inflection. Luz had no doubt her friend had asked a million questions regarding the woods outside. 

Willow frowned but Luz reached over cutting her off, “Easy Willow. Aedi had a rough night as well.”

“Yea battling a basilisk is never fun,” Aedi muttered. 

“You fought a basilisk!?” Gus shouted making Amity wince. 

“Ow! Gus! Volume,” she rubbed the sides of her head. “My head’s still killing me.” Luz patted her back in symphony. 

“Sorry,” Gus said guiltily. “But you two never said anything about a basilisk.”

“Yea how could you fight one?” Willow asked, “The one at Hexside was practically unstoppable.” 

“Basilisks devour magic from witches by drawing it out of your mouth and nostrils,” Sana placed two plates on the table, one filled with some kind of sausage and the other piled with what looked like green eggs. “Dig in. You’ll feel better.”

“As long as I don’t cast a spell, my mask protects me,” Aedi explained. “Then my power glyphs make short work of them.”

“Oh! Wait could I maybe take a look at one of those?” Luz asked around a mouth full of food. “I haven’t had a chance to study one yet.”

“Just take this one kid,” He pulled one out of his pocket and slid it across the table.

“Oh my god! Thanks!” Luz continued shoveling food in her mouth, while everyone else picked at their food. On the other side of the table, Sana smiled at Aedi who scoffed and looked away.

“So, you live here alone Aedi?” Gus asked. “Must be lonely.”

“Yup.” Luz frowned at his answer, looking back at all the beds in the house. 

“What if you get hurt?” Willow looked up, “Not like just anyone can go down into those woods.”

“It’s fine kid. I’ve been doing this for a long time,” he pushed his food around before taking another bite. “I try not to go down there unless I have to.” 

“Caw, caw,” the crow flew in the window and over to Aedi’s arm. It looked at Aedi and shook its head.

Aedi let out a sigh of relief, “Alright no one got into the woods since last night. That’s good.”

“Pretty good system,” Amity said looking at the crow.

“Yea Crane’s pretty good at spotting trespassers and avoiding the basilisks,” Aedi pet his palisman with a smile. “He actually saw you first last night.” 

“Well thank you Crane.” Amity smiled at the crow. 

“Caw!” It looked at Amity shaking its body before bobbing its head. 

Luz pushed her plate away and leaned back, “That was great Sana.”

“Thank you, Luz.”

“Yes, it’s been great having you all eating my food,” Aedi grumbled still petting his crow. Sana leaned over and smacked the back of his head. 

“Oh right. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. FiCate,” Amity formally spoke.

Aedi shook his head as he got up plate in hand, “Titan don’t talk like that to me. No kid talks like that.”

“Amity does,” Gus said, pushing his food around his plate before pushing it away. 

“Whatever. Just stay quiet about those woods kid, and we’ll be even.” He moved towards the sink and started cleaning his plate. “You can just leave those there. I’ll clean up.”

“Yes, I think it’s time we get you kids back,” Sana got up as well handing her plate to Aedi before moving towards the door. 

“Yeah, we do have to pack up camp and get back home,” Amity said.

“We did leave a fire burning in the middle of the forest…” Willow got up with her friends. 

“Bye Mr. FiCate! It was great meeting you!” Gus yelled running towards the door.

Luz got up as well but paused as everyone moved away. She turned and picked up her plate walking towards the sink. “Here,” she handed it to Aedi.

“Thanks kid.”

“Thank you, for saving us yesterday. And sorry for attacking you…several times…”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously don’t tell anyone about the woods,” he gave a pointed look at Luz, before cracking a small smile at her. 

“Right. No talky. Silence is my middle name,” Luz mimed zipping her mouth shut.

“Caw!” Crane landed on Luz’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. 

Luz giggled, “Thank you too Crane!” she pets the palisman. 

“Seems he likes you,” Aedi turned back to the dishes. 

“Well in the light he is just too cute. Plus, I know he was just trying to help now,” Luz laughed turning towards the door. 

“Hey,” Aedi called out. Luz looked back at the witch; he was still looking away from her but his movements had stopped. “It was…nice to have a conversation with someone other than Sana for once. Most of the others I’ve rescued have been too wacked out to hold a conversation with. So, thank you for that.”

“I liked our talk too Aedi. Maybe, me and my friends could visit for tea sometime. And I could introduce you to my mentor, Eda the Owl Lady!”

Aedi chuckled before glancing back and nodding his head, “I think I’d like that kid.”

“Luz come on!” Amity shouted from outside.

“Right! Bye Aedi! Bye Crane!” Luz yelled as he ran out the door.

“Caw Caw!” Crane landed on Aedi’s shoulder.

“I know,” Aedi chuckled again, gathering the rest of the plates. “Of course, that kid’s mentor would be the Owl Lady.”

“So... Why were you camping again?” Sana asked for the third time.

“For fun!” Gus said just as enthusiastically as the last two times.

“Uh huh. Alright. Well I have to get to my healers job. You kids be careful.”

“Thanks for the ride!” Luz waved as Sana climbed back onto her staff and flew away. “Wow I didn’t know witches’ staves could extend like that!”

“It’s a feature witches can add for a price, usually by mothers with larger families,” Willow explained heading towards her tent. 

“Yea otherwise you could only get like three people on a staff at once,” Gus said fishing out one of the marshmallows from its bag, popping it into his mouth. 

“Makes sense, makes sense,” Luz nodded seriously. “It was pretty cool how it could just extend itself like that.”

“We should start packing up. We have to get home in a couple hours,” Amity says checking the time before looking around the campsite.

“Right!” Gus says running off to take down his tent.

“Wait, Amity,” Luz grabs Amity’s hand turning her to face Luz. “I’ve been wondering something…”

“What is it Luz?” Amity asked, her face red. A thousand scenarios raced through her mind, each more convoluted and unlikely as the last. 

“Last night, when you fell…” Luz started looking at Amity. “What did you want to tell me?”

But that’s a story for another day…


End file.
